The present invention is related to desk lamps and more particularly to a desk lamp with improved fastening structure for easy assembly.
Regular desk lamps are generally comprised of a lamp stand having mounted thereon a support to hold a lamp holder, in which the parts of a lamp assembly are generally connected with one another by means of fastening elements. This conventional mounting procedure in assembling a desk lamp is time consuming and difficult to fix.